


Counting Stars

by BBCGirl657



Series: Isaac and Clara [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Liam Hale wakes Isaac up in the middle of night. Instead of getting mad, he decides to teach him a thing or two about the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Counting Stars" by One Republic

Isaac was in a deep sleep when soft crying woke him up. “Mia! Derek!” he called, but there was no answer. He got up and checked their room. The alpha male and his mate were curled up in each others arms. Isaac didn’t have the heart to wake them, so he walked down to Liam’s room. He was wiggling around in his bed. He walked over to his bed and picked him up. “C’mere pup”, he said and cradled Liam to his chest, “Let’s take a walk”. He walked down the spiral staircase to the living room area in front of the large window. 

Liam had calmed down, but was still making soft noises. 

Deciding to try something, Isaac shifted so his eyes shone their golden yellow. 

Liam’s hand reached up and touched Isaac’s cheek. 

He placed Liam on his hip and walked closer to the window. “See that star?” Isaac asked him, “That star is named Sirius. It’s called the Dog Star. It’s the brightest star in the night sky. Its part of a constellation called Canis Major. That’s Latin for Greater Dog. It’s supposed to represent the dogs that Orion used when hunting”. 

Liam had no idea what Isaac was talking about, being an infant, but he liked the sound of Isaac’s voice. 

“In a way, you could kind of look at a constellation like a pack. Each of us is one star. Together we make up one big picture. You, little one, are our brightest star. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you. Sure there’s going to be ups and downs, but that’s what a pack is for. To pick you up when you’re down”, Isaac told him. 

“Isaac?” Mia’s sleepy voice asked. 

“Sorry. He woke up”, he told her. 

“That’s okay”, she said, “Would you mind putting him back to bed?” 

“No”, he said, “Go back to sleep”. 

When Mia left, he looked down at Liam. 

The pup was slowly falling asleep again. 

Isaac smiled and carried him back to his room. He set Liam back in his bed and tucked him in. He placed Liam’s stuffed wolf right next to him. Isaac could watch Liam sleep all night and couldn’t wait to have a pup of his own. 

“He’ll be fine”, Mia told him, “Go back to bed Isaac”. 

He did as he was told, but he couldn’t sleep anymore. He sat next to his window and spent the remainder of the night counting stars.


End file.
